HopeClan
HopeClan is located in a beautiful gorve where flower bloom but for only one day. But after that wonderful bloom winter sets in. Summer their lasts only a few weeks before the icey chill of winter begans to creep it's way back to full froce. The clan hopes for the return of summer, of the birds to come back, for the elk to leave, and for the ice to melt. The clan's territory is located in the artric. Allegiance Leader: Ribbonstar- a white shecat with blue eyes and a green streak going along her side (Meadow) Deputy: Morningclaws- a coarse grey colored tom with vivid green eyes and a patch of white fur on his chest, along with one white paw. (Lightie/Leaf) Medicine cat Woodspot- a fluffy brown shecat with light blue eyes, and a short bob tail. Her ears are folded down. (Lightie/Leaf) MCA: Fawnpaw- A very small and meek lightish-brown little she-cat with dark doe eyes(Meo) Warriors: Rosetail- a fairly plump ginger tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and a white belly. (Lightie/Leaf) Treefang- a slim short-furred black tom with blue eyes and a white tipped-tail. (Leaf) Frozeneye- a small fluffy white tom with grey eyes. He is blind in one eye. (Leaf) Velvetfur- A small black tom with fur like velvet and blue eyes. Lambheart's borther (Meadow) Lambheart- A calico she-cat with brown eyes. Velvetfur's sister.(Meadow) Deathheart- A Black tom with blue eyes. Son of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Blazepelt- A small white, yellow, and orange she-cat, with big, brown eyes. Has two casts on right paw and tail because of a major badger attack when a kit. (Blaze) Sedgewhistle - A largish, light-eyed tomcat with a bristle-like, ivory pelt. (Meo) Apprentices: Lilypaw- a slick-furred ginger tabby shecat with dark hazel eyes and a white spot on her scruff. (Leaf) Bearpaw- a coarse dark brown colored tom with bright amber eyes, and a black line going down his spine. (Leaf) Pearpaw- a snow white she-cat with purple eyes. Daugther of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Applepaw- A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daugther of Ribbonstar(Meadow) Queens: Amberwing- A sleek white shecat with dazzling brown eyes and grey dots on her head and ears. Unknown father; due in two moons. (Leaf) Kits: Limekit- A gray tom with dark blue eyes, with dark brown stripes going across his back. (Blaze) Elders: Foxtree- a coarse grey tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his left eye. (Leaf) Roleplay Ribbonstar looked around her camp. Foxtree was in the elder's den and all the warriors where busy at their duties. It's just dancing Mama 02:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ( ugh lines are a bitch ) Morningclaws padded up to Ribbonstar, tipping his head quickly before he quickly mewed. " Is there anything left you need us to do, Ribbonstar? " He asked, sitting in front of her and wrapping his tail around his paws. LightieLeaf ( wow the new wiki styles gonna kill me ) ---- (There are no new styles, they are all the same. You just didn't enter after you put the - - - - also someone forgot their siggie XD Naughty Leafeh *Shakes head*. This is a long thingiebut anyway what was your idea for a plot?) Ribbionstar shook her head at Morningclaws. "Not that I know of." She said while looking at the apprentices, many of them her kits. "You could take the apprentices out for an assiment." She told Morningclaws. It's just dancing Mama 21:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- ( nono like idk it looks different like its not like the old edit page its just a big box! i cant do the siggie bc it just looks like the squigly lines-- but yeah err tbh i sort of forgot, but i think the main parts was like a family dilemma like the family broke apart to several clans after many arguments, and there were big wars, and one cat was like propheticised (sp?) to rebound all of the clans together again. ) Morningclaws got to his paws. " Yes, Ribbonstar. " He tipped his head again before padding out to the apprentices. " Apprentices- line up! " He called out to the apprentices, sitting in front of the playful group. Lilypaw and Bearpaw scrambled to their paws, bumping into each other before sitting down quickly. " Yes, Morningclaws? " They said in sync, Lilypaw shoving Bearpaw as he imitated her slightly. ( ugh the lines are a bITCH. its me, lightieleaf-- ) ---- Pearpaw and Applepaw ran over to the warrior and sat infront of him. "Yes?" Pearpaw asked impactently. she hated getting told what do and by who. She never wanted to obay anyone, she wanted to do thing her own way. she was only going though with training because it was what was expected from her. It's just dancing Mama 01:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- (hello friends!) With a yawn, Fawnpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den. She never slept much at night, and therefore often awoke late from her fatigue. Regardless, she always woke up with a chirpy attitude. No lack of sleep could ever down her! Her ears twitched at the Morningclaw's call for the apprentices. Sure to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to herself, Fawnpaw came up behind the other apprentices quietly, eager to hear what today's task was. Or if she would get to tag along with the warrior's apprentices. hearmeowt on June 17, 2014 Applepaw noticed her friend sitting beside her. "Hey Fawnpaw!" Applepaw said with a smile. It's just dancing Mama 01:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Hi, Applepaw," Fawnpaw did her best to return the nice smile, but because her muzzle was so small, it only came out an an awkward grin. He glanced back at the den as a means to busy herself, her tail following her glance, "Hum... How did you sleep?" She asked idly, looking back at her peer. hearmeowt on June 17, 2014 Applepaw smiled and looked at her sister who was mumbling to her self again. She never turly understood ehr sister no matter how hard she tried, nor would she ever understand her older brother. It's just dancing Mama 01:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw cocked her head to one side, he ears pushed back a bit, as she watched Pearpaw, curiously. Bit strange of her, or anyone really. From first a distance, and soon approaching, a familiar guffaw bellowed. When Fawnpaw turned to face the voice, she frowned slightly at the sight of Sedgewhistle. He was appointed as a warrior only a moon age. He had trained with the other apprentices until then, but since he got promoted, he earned this new cocky attitude. "Hey, furbrains!" He called playfully. Fawnpaw gave him a dangerous look, before turning away with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. hearmeowt on June 18, 2014 Pearpaw looked over at Sedgewhistle. "Furbrains, It's mousebrains get your insluts stright!" She growled. Pearpaw shook her head, He was always so silly when it came to this. Pearpaw should have been made a warrior with him but her mother wanted her and her sister to be made warriors together. She hoped she and her sister could be made warriors together. It's just dancing Mama 00:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (he's a little hipster!) Sedgewhistle smirked, "Nah, see! I squished together furball and mousebrains to get..." He squatted down in a pouncing form before popping back up with a grin. He was always so enthusiastic with anything. Especially in being original, "FURBRAINS!" With a jump towards Pearpaw, he quickly rubbed his paw over her head's tuft of fur that stuck out. hearmeowt on June 18, 2014 ---- (xD) Pearpaw gorwled from underneath him. Pearpaw attemped to flip Sedgewhistle onto this back. It's just dancing Mama 18:20, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- And managed to do so! Sedgewhistle gave an 'oof!' as he fell to the ground with a thump. Fawnpaw frowned, drawing her forehead together, "You... you don't have warrior duties to do or something?" She asked meekly. "None right now! Can't I use my free time to hang around you kits?" The ivory pile laughed, shaking his fur free of loose snow. Fawnpaw pursed her mouth, almost as if she was about to cry. Oh poor little one, no wonder she wasn't warrior material. hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Pearpaw hissed and rolled her eyes. "Hey Fawnpaw, why dont you go back to the nersury. That where you belong." She said with a smirk. Applepaw eyes opened why. "Pearpaw, how could you say that!?" She screeched. It's just dancing Mama 22:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sedgewhistle barred his teeth for a moment, his ears against his head. He stepped between the two to referee the situation, "Hey! That's completely uncalled for! She doesn't need to participate in our training, sure, but that doesn't--" "Cut it out," Fawnpaw snapped meekishly, narrowing her posture in response to Pearpaw's libelous remark. Tears remained in her eyes from before, but her expression was dark towards Pearpaw, and alien to her usually timid face, "I... I'll show you." hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Pearpaw growled and walked over to whisper in Fawnpaw's ear.'' "When light has come and darkness falls, A hope remains when on the eve of fall, with starlight gaze and a heart of gold, nothing can save you from the forzen moor." She hissed to The medicine cat's apprentice. Pearpaw walked away from the group of apprentices. Before she went to the den she turned back and looked right at Sedgewhistle."Think about it" She said to them, but mainly to him. It's just dancing Mama 00:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw stared at Pearpaw's leaving figure in disbelief as her words lingered in her little mind. ''Nothing can save... me from this frozen moor? She thought, feeling herself grow a little anxious. Did Pearpaw just wish doom on only her? What did her warning even mean? With stuttering steps back, Fawnpaw relaxed her body, feeling only tense in the head. Just the same was going on in Sedgewhistle's mind. What was he supposed to think about? That Fawnpaw didn't belong? How did that even relate to him? He only stood for her because of his own morals! The thought of being left without an answer bothered him, and made his forehead knit in confusion. With a long flick of his tail, he faced Applepaw, again showing off his yellowing teeth, "What in Starclan's glorified name is wrong with your sister?!" He shouted dangerously, earning a few stares from other clan cats. hearmeowt on June 19, 2014 Applepaw srugged. "she's always been like that, rude and heartless." She said with a voice that told that Pearpaw could not be helped. "I hope she'll relize how horrible she's acting." Applepaw raced over to her borther. "Do you mind training us?" She asked her borther. "Morningclaws has gone blank again." she said with a weak smile. Her big brother nodded. "Of crouse" He said with a voice as thick as honey, but thick with what was unknown to to her. "Thanks!" Applepaw said. It's just dancing Mama 01:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sedgewhistle rolled his eyes in a motion that turned into a disapproving shake of his head. With a huff, he snarled, "I hope she does!" before taking his leave, and padding off a bit more heavily than usual, kicking snow with every step he took. Fawnpaw let out a sigh as she watched him and Applepaw leave. The sight of Applepaw going off to invite her brother, Deathheart, reliving her own heart of bad emotion, leaving it light and open. As she watched the two pad over, she simpered. hearmeowt ---- Deathheart strolled over. "Alright apprentices. Today we are going going to be doing battle training." He said turning and heading back towards the ice cage. He turned back and said "Follow me" It's just dancing Mama 22:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw gave a nod, glancing back to see if maybe Pearpaw had second thoughts on bailing on today's training. Guess not. With another relieved sigh, she followed Deathheart, a certain hop to her step as she reached the training grounds. There were times when she loved being able to train with the common warrior apprentices... other times, not so much. The ice cage absolutely terrified her. "Uhm... B-battle training?" She asked, cringing as her words came out stuttering. hearmeowt ---- Deathheart nodded. "Yes battle training." He said softly, "even though you heal wounds you one day might need to cause some to protect the clan." It's just dancing Mama 15:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw pursed her lips, doing her best to swallow away her fear and jitters. She gave a small nod and found herself nearing the back of the trail of apprentices who followed Deathheart. She didn't bother catching up, as she wanted to save herself the trouble of going first. A nervous expression swept across her face as they came closer to the training grounds. hearmeowt ---- Applepaw saw that Fawnpaw was scared and fell back from her borhter to walk with her. She placed the tip of her paw lightly on The medicine cat's apprentices sholder. "Hey," she said. "It will be alright. It's just dancing Mama 23:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw's shoulder tensed at the sudden touch, but soon let up as Applepaw reassured her. "Thank you..." She mewed emptily, giving her a smile that reached only her mouth, hoping it would reassure her friend. Her black eyes still wide and daunt-filled as ever, giving her false aplomb away. hearmeowt --------- Applepaw bumped into her friend. "Come on we're almost here!" she said starting to run the rest of the way. "LEt's go!" She yelled at everyone behind ehr. It's just dancing Mama 01:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg